Picking Up the Pieces
by sparksfly16
Summary: I cheated with a girl from Italy," Ben said refusing to look me in the eyes. "No," I said not wanting to believe it. Ben tells Amy he cheated and she falls apart, who will be there to pick up the pieces? Eventually Amy/Ricky Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**So at first I liked Ben and Amy as a couple, but Ben is really starting to bug me with the whole jealous thing and how he's always like 'We're a family', so now I like Amy and Ricky as a couple. And that is what lead to this story. **

**Ben tells Amy the truth about his summer in Italy and she can't take it, so who will be there to pick up the pieces?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Life of The American Teenager or any characters**

**Amy's POV**

Mom and I had dropped John off at daycare and now I was getting my books ready for first period. As I pulled out my history book I saw Ben approach me.

"Hey," He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, what's new?" I asked him.

"Look Amy, I haven't exactly been totally honest with you." Ben said. I looked at him in a confused way, but then it finally clicked.

"It's about what you did this summer isn't it?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I couldn't wait forever." He said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I cheated with a girl from Italy." Ben said refusing to look me in the eyes.

"No," I said refusing to believe it. He tried to put his hand on my arm, but I slapped it away. "Get away from me!" I snapped. Then the tears started to flow.

**Ricky's POV**

I was walking down the hall to go find and Amy and ask her how John was when I saw her and Ben talking. I decided to get closer so I could hear what they were saying.

"I cheated with a girl from Italy." Ben said. Ah, so it was true.

"No," Amy said shooting him a glare. Ben put his hand on her arm trying to comfort her, but she hit it and yelled at him to leave. Amy was crying and Ben was still trying to make things all better. Time for me to step in.

"Ben I think you should go," I replied. He tried to shoot me a threatening look, but it just looked silly on him. I laughed as he walked away. Then I remembered Amy was still crying.

"Amy, it's okay." I said trying to comfort her. I pulled her into a hug and she didn't slap me away, so I took it as a good sign.

"No, it's not. Ben cheated on me, because he couldn't wait." She hiccuped. I saw Adrian come in through the door and look at me with disgust.

'We're through' She mouthed. Surprisingly, I didn't feel like chasing after her. Hugging Amy, felt better than anything I had ever done with Adrian.

"Amy, he's an idiot to cheat on you. You're a great girl and if he couldn't wait for you, that's his loss." I said. She seemed to calm down a little.

"Thanks Ricky, but we all know that's a lie. No one is ever going to want to date me. I'm just going to go call my mom to pick me up." She said sadly and turned to go.

"Amy wait!" I called out. She turned around and walked back towards me.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Please stay, I'll be here and I'll protect you from seeing Ben." I said.

Amy let out a little laugh, "Thanks, but I really just want to start this day over."

She started to walk away again, but I called out, "I can help you make him jealous."

Amy turned around, wiped some tears, and gave me a small smile. "Now, that is one of the best ideas you've ever had." She replied. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in and put my arm around her shoulder. We saw Ben as we entered the classroom and Amy gave him a little wave before she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I silently laughed as I headed to my desk, that girl really knows how to work someone.

**I know it's short but I'll make the other chapters longer. So Ricky and Amy are flirting to make Ben jealous as payback, they're not together...yet. Just wanted to clear that up. Thoughts? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ben tells Amy the truth about his summer in Italy and she can't take it, so who will be there to pick up the pieces?**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I'm going to take your advice and not rush into Amy/Ricky. I know Ben is really out of character here, but that's just because he's at his breaking point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Life of The American Teenager or any characters**

**Amy's POV**

The next day I was getting ready for math class when I saw Ben approach me. I rolled my eyes at my locker and didn't turn around until he tapped me on the shoulder.

"What do you want?!" I snapped.

Ben took a few steps back and continued, "I want to get back together."

"No," I replied with a laugh. Is he that stupid, why would I want to get back together with him!

"Yeah, you're going to get back together with me. Or else..." Ben started.

"Or else what?" I cut off.

"Or else..."

**Ricky's POV**

I saw Amy and Ben arguing at Amy's locker again. Didn't those two break up? I watched as Ben said something and Amy turned to walk away, but Ben grabbed her wrist and yanked. Hard. I ran over to them.

"Let me go." Amy said. But, Ben didn't loosen his grip.

"Let her go." I repeated gripping his shoulder.

Ben finally seemed to realize what he was doing and her dropped her arm. "I'm so sorry Amy, I just snapped I guess."

"Just get to class." I said for Amy who was still in shock.

"Fine I'll see you later Amy, and I am really sorry." Ben said then headed off to class.

"You're still going out with that jerk?!" I accussed.

"I have to." She replied.

"You have to?" I asked.

"Yeah, or else." Amy said. She turned and walked to her next class.

"Or else what?" I yelled to her. She shook her head no and continued to class.

Later that day I decided to go over to Ben's house. I knocked on the door and Ben's dad opened the door.

"Hi Ricky can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I was coming over to talk to you about something that happened at school." I replied.

"Oh, well come in." He gestured inside and I sat down at the kitchen table. "So what's the problem?" Mr. Boykewich asked.

"Well, Ben and Amy had an arguement the other day and they broke up. But today in the halls I saw Amy and Ben fighting and she turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her, hard. Then I told him to leave and he did, but Amy said they were back together and she made it seem like he threatened her with something." I explained.

"Ben, my son." He said flabbergasted.

I nodded, "Well, thanks for listening. I just thought you should know." I got up and headed for the door.

"I'll talk to Ben about it, but don't worry I won't use you're name." He added.

I smiled. "Thank you, but don't worry, he'll figure out it's me." And with that I headed to my car.

**Amy's POV**

Ashley was playing with John in the living room, so I was in the kitchen doing my homework when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I called to Ashley.

I walked over and opened the door. Ben's dad was there, looking very mad. "Hi Amy, I recieved some disturbing news today so I was wondering if I could talk to you." He asked.

"Sure," I said stepping outside. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm afraid not and it's about to get a whole lot worse." He answered. Okay he was really freaking me out.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"I heard about you and Ben's fight today at school and I was just wondering if I could see your wrist." He said.

My hands shook as I cuffed up the sleeve on my left hand so Mr. Boykewich could see the red mark on my hand.

"Did Ben do this?" He asked, gently examining my wrist.

"Yeah, but-" I started.

"But nothing," He cut me off. "Now what exactly did he threaten you with by the way.

"Well, it's really stupid and I don't even know why I feel like I should protect this but..." I explained.

**Mr. Boykewich POV**

I heard Ben come in the door after work and I thought this would be a good time to talk to him. Hopefully he'll be so tired he won't be able to lie. "Ben!" I called.

"Yeah, Dad?" He entered the room.

"I know what happened at school today." I replied.

**I just want to mention, that the thing Ben threatened Amy with is not this huge secret, I just want to keep it a mystery. I just donn't want you to think it's this crazy thing. Also, I got a twitter, it's the same as my fanfiction screen name so add me if you want. Thoughts? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Secret Life**

**Ben's POV**

"I know what happened at school today." My dad stated.

I dropped my bag down on the floor. "What do you mean?" I walked into the living room.

"Sit," He gestured to the chair across from him. I did as told and then asked, "What is this all about?"

"I know that you and Amy got into an argument and that you hurt her wrist." Dad said.

"Dad, come on. I would never do that." I covered.

"Yeah that's what I thought, but after I found out I went over to Amy's and saw that her wrist is red." Dad replied.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"That's not important," He said.

"It was Ricky wasn't it! He's trying to steal Amy from me." I shouted.

"Ben calm down, that's not the issue at hand. You're grounded until further notice." Dad got up and started to leave the room.

"But that's not fair!" I whined.

"No," He snapped. "What's not fair is what you did to Amy. You cheated on her and now she deserves to date other people." And with that Dad left the room.

I opened my phone and dialed Ricky's number. "Hello?" He answered.

"Ricky, why did you tell my Dad on me?" I spat.

"Cause you deserved it," He replied. I heard crying in the background.

"Are you at Amy's?" I asked.

"What does it matter. She's not you're girlfriend anymore." Ricky said smugly.

"Yeah, she better be or else." I started.

"Or else what?!" Ricky cut off.

"Or else, I'm firing you." I shouted.

"No you're not," Someone said from behind me. I turned around to see my Dad leaning against the wall. I hung up the phone and walked up to room, avoiding Dad.

**Ricky's POV**

"Who was that?" Amy asked.

"It was no one, now get some sleep." I instructed. She nodded and yawned then laid back down in her bed.

I was about to lay in the chair near the crib when John started crying.

"Come John, let's go get you a bottle. You obviously aren't tired." I picked him up and carried him into the living room. I sat John in his bouncer seat, while I made the bottle in the kitchen.

When John had his bottle I sat down next to him and flicked the tv on. "Guess what John? Now you don't have to call Ben, Daddy anymore." I said with a chuckle.

"So they finally broke up?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Ashley in the kitchen. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep," She said.

"It's okay. And yeah, they did break up." I replied.

She sat down next to me. "He did that to her wrist, right? She wouldn't tell me, but I'm sure it was him."

I nodded unsure of what to say next. "So are you going out with her?" Ashley asked.

"Amy?" I choked. Ashley looked at me in a duh-sort of way. "No, I'm not dating anyone." I answered.

"For now." Ashley said.

"You ever heard the phrase 'mind your own business'." I said.

"Yeah, but if I followed that John wouldn't be here right now and my parents would still be divorced." Ashley said with a smile.

"You really think she'd go out with me?" I asked. Ashley nodded then changed the channel on the tv.

**Thoughts? Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated this story, sorry everyone. Well hopefully with the new season starting soon, it'll be a kick in the butt to write more often. Oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Life of the American Teenager or any of the characters.**

**Amy's POV**

I woke up and rolled over to look at my alarm clock. Usually the ringing woke me up, but I was able to wake up on my own time today. What time is it anyway?

9 o'clock!

Oh my gosh, I totally over slept. Poor John, he's probably crying and soaking wet and...

Wait, where is John? He's not in the crib where I left him and he's swing is still in my room empty.

"John?" I called out faintly. As if he could answer me back.

Frantically, I jumped out of bed (which was hard seeing as I had tangled myself in the sheets) and ran all around my room.

Ashley poked her head in. "What are you doing?" She asked obviously amused.

"I can't find John!" I said throwing some pillows aside.

"So you think he's been eaten by pillows?" Ashley mocked.

"Okay seriously," I turned to her. "John is missing, as in I can't find him. I have to call the police."

Ashley stopped me at the door though. "As entertaining as this has been, I guess I should tell you the truth. Ricky took John back to his place."

"I've been going crazy for nothing! Ugh, why didn't anyone tell me," I said running my hands through my hair.

"First of all, I just told you. Second, Ricky left a note on the kitchen table, we all thought you'd look around more than just your room when you couldn't find John. And third, Ricky took John back with him so you could sleep." Ashley explained.

I frowned. "Wow that was actually really nice of him."

"He's not a bad guy you know." Ashley said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Oh nothing," She said in a way that still made me suspicious. "There's eggs out on the table if you want them."

I stared at her retreating figure and finally shrugged and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom," I said planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Amy, you look awfully relaxed today. Glad to have a few hours off?" My mom replied.

"Yeah, but I should probably go pick John up. He's probably running Ricky up a wall." I said anxiously checking the kitchen clock.

"Ricky said he'll drop John off later." Ashley said from the living room.

I tried not to smile since I knew Ashley was watching my every move.

"Well that's very thoughtful of Ricky." My Mom said as she passed me the milk carton.

I chewed my breakfast in silence until Ashley came over and sat with me and Mom.

I eyed her suspiciously as she grabbed a muffin and chewed thoughtfully. "So I heard you and Ben broke up."

There it is. "Yeah, we did." I replied trying not to give to much away.

Ashley seemed willing to drop the topic but Mom didn't. "Amy, you didn't tell me you guys broke up."

Before I could answer Ashley cut me off. "Yeah, Ben told Amy he cheated on her with some Italian girl. So now they're done."

"Thanks Ashley." I glared at her from across the table.

"Wait Ben cheated on you?" Mom asked holding her butter knife out.

"Okay Mom, let's put the knife down before I tell you the story." I said.

She smiled and placed the knife down next to her toast. Ashley still grabbed it to be safe.

I took bite of my bagel and was about to start explaining the story when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I said jumping up. "It could be John."


End file.
